<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048030">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Million Words Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Getting Together, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for themightyflynn who asked for Severus/Harry, cake.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Million Words Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts">TheMightyFlynn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for themightyflynn who asked for Severus/Harry, cake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The cake is rather good," Harry said, lifting another forkful to his mouth. </p>
<p>"I should hope so," Snape replied with a sniff. Harry watched him take a much smaller piece, precisely shearing off a corner. "Lucius had an entire bakery imported from France. Ridiculous."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. He couldn't have imagined he'd be at his ex's wedding, making small talk with Snape, of all people. </p>
<p>That Ginny had chosen to marry Draco was less of a surprise, in the end. </p>
<p>"Are the rumours true?" Harry asked as the newly-weds took the dance floor.</p>
<p>Snape choked on a bite of cake, turning toward Harry, his eyes watering. "Which rumours are those?" he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>"That you're Draco's godfather." Harry looked at the man again, struck by a different sort of thought. "What did you think I meant?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Snape said, definitely not meeting his eye. "And no, I am not. As if the Malfoys would include a half-blood in their child's upbringing."</p>
<p>Harry hummed, watching the happy couple spin and dip to applause from the other guests who then joined them on the dance floor.</p>
<p>"Not the dancing sort, Potter?" Snape asked.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "Never got any better after the Yule Ball fourth year."</p>
<p>"Pity," Snape said. "I imagine you'd be quite popular with the single witches and a fair few of the married ones as well." </p>
<p>Turning his head to look at Snape again, Harry noticed he had a bit of icing at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>"You've got a bit of icing, just there," Harry said, meaning to point but somehow reaching out and brushing the corner of Snape's mouth with his thumb. "I'm not all that interested in witches, anyway." </p>
<p>"No?" </p>
<p>Harry couldn't read Snape's expression—when could he ever?—but as he hadn't hexed him yet, he assumed he was on the right track.</p>
<p>"No." Harry held Snape's gaze, probably longer than he should have, though he didn't feel the brush of Legilimency. "Do you want to get out of here and get a coffee or something?" Harry frowned when Snape snorted.</p>
<p>"A coffee? No." Snape gave Harry a look then that made Harry shiver. "Perhaps we could find another way to pass the time."</p>
<p>"Fuck, yes," Harry muttered under his breath. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Harry thought he heard Snape chuckle as they made their way through the sea of wedding guests to collect their cloaks. When a tray of slices of cake floated past, Harry grabbed two plates.</p>
<p>Snape raised an eyebrow even as he lay his hand on Harry's arm to side-along Apparate.</p>
<p>"It's very good cake," Harry said, grinning, and Apparated them straight to his bedroom.</p>
<p>As it turned out, the cake was even better when eaten off someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>